Lost and Found
by P4cK1n9 P34nU7
Summary: Kenichi teams up with a girl named Mila to try and ressurect Tima, but are they getting into something that's too big to control?
1. Found

I don't own anybody in this story, except for Mila. So don't sue me! P.S. (This seems a lot like 9-1-1, so I'm going to add this: I send this message out to those who have lost family members, and know what it feels like to lose a friend. But don't worry, there's always a happy ending.)  
  
Stuff u need to know:  
  
*thoughts* /author's notes/ [computer speech/stuff]  
  
~Found~  
  
Kenichi stared out at the mound of rubbish that was once the Ziggurat. He felt uneasy. Tima... Where was she? Gone, he assured himself. Gone forever. Once again, he walked into the ruins of the building that once towered over the city of Metropolis.  
  
Movement. Behind him. Kenichi snapped his head around, but there was nothing there. Movement again, this time in front of him. And then a glimpse of a shadow. The shadow of a young girl.  
  
"TIMA!" Kenichi yelled. The shadow disappeared. Footsteps could be heard. *can it be.?* Kenichi ran after the shadow. "TIMA!" He called again.  
  
This time the girl stopped. She turned around. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown, her hair was aqua colored, her skin a light olive color. It wasn't Tima.  
  
Kenichi sighed. He knew it was too good to be true.  
  
"Hello," The girl said. "Are you looking for someone?" Kenichi blushed and nodded. "Then maybe I could help. if that's ok with you." Kenichi thought for a bit, but then spoke. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks!" "You're welcome." The girl replied. "I'm Mila. And you are.?" "K-kenichi." Kenichi stuttered.  
  
Something about being with Mila made him uncomfortable. Was it her outgoing nature and her outright friendliness, or something more?  
  
"So, who are you looking for?" she asked. "Well. I'm not looking for a whole person. More like." Kenichi said slowly. "Parts of a robot?" Mila finished for him. Kenichi nodded and hung his head.  
  
"Ever since last week, when the Ziggurat collapsed, that's all anyone has been looking for." Kenichi said nothing. "I'm sure I can help." Mila smiled. Kenichi sniffled, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Mila sighed. Then she lifted Kenichi's chin up. "Follow me." Mila said this without a trace of a smile, making Kenichi wonder what was in store for him. He ran to catch up with Mila.  
  
*-_-*  
  
The ruins were like a giant maze. Around every turn, a fork in the path, or a dead end. Yet Mila seemed to know what she was doing.  
  
She led Kenichi through what seemed to be an endless labyrinth of mangled metal and wires. Then, when Kenichi had worked up the nerve to ask where they were going, Mila stopped.  
  
"We're here." Kenichi looked around. They were in a large clearing. Bits and pieces of what used to be the throne of power lay scattered in it. It was pretty bad, but what lay in the middle of the clearing was even worse.  
  
A metal object was sprawled on the ground as if it had fallen from a great height. There were bits of clothing surrounding it. A hand lay five feet away from the body, along with a few chips and what appeared to be a book, made of red leather.  
  
"Tima." He ran to her, and sat down. Mila followed him, and sat down opposite him. "Find who you were looking for?" She asked. Kenichi nodded.  
  
Mila thought for a few minutes. Kenichi held Tima's dead, lifeless body close. He sobbed quietly. Finally, Mila stood, and spoke. "I think I can fix her."  
  
Kenichi looked up in shock. "You can?" He asked weakly. Mila nodded. Kenichi stood up, and wrapped his arms around her. Mila hugged him back.  
  
"I miss her. so much." Kenichi managed to get out, before he started crying. "I know. But you know what?" Kenichi looked puzzled. "What?" "She's waiting for you." Kenichi sniffled. "R-really?" "Yes. Kenichi." Kenichi started to cry again. "You'll see her again. I promise."  
  
*-_-*  
  
So, what do you think? Like it? Pls R&R! ^_^' 


	2. Lost again?

I don't own anybody in this story, except for Mila. So don't sue me!  
P.S. (This seems a lot like 9-1-1, so I'm going to add this: I send this message out to those who have lost family members, and know what it feels like to lose a friend. But don't worry, there's always a happy ending.)   
p  
Stuff u need to know:  
br  
*Kenichi's thoughts*  
br^Mila's thoughts^  
br|author's notes|  
br[Computer speech/stuff]  
p  
b~Lost again?~/b  
p  
Mila and Kenichi stood inside a room with more computer power than all of the great nations combined.  
"Welcome to my room." Mila said, as if she were introducing the president. At the other end of the room was a supercomputer that was easily twice as tall as Kenichi.  
In the middle of the room was a metal table, with wires surrounding a metal helmet. "Put Tima there." Mila commanded. *She can't be serious, but if it works…* Kenichi set Tima down on the table.   
br  
Mila proceeded to take the helmet and strap it on to Tima's head. She connected the helmet to the giant supercomputer. "Well, are you ready?" Kenichi was pale, shaking, and afraid. But he wanted to see Tima so badly. So he nodded. "Yes."  
br  
Mila turned the computer on.  
p  
  
b[Startup =activated  
br  
Systems= . . . . . .malfunction  
br  
WARNING  
br  
Shutdown=activated]/b  
p  
  
The screen went blank, the computer turned off. Mila sighed. "Want me to try again?" She glanced at Kenichi questioningly. Kenichi stiffened his resolve and nodded again.  
Mila fiddled with a few buttons, and turned it on again. Kenichi crossed his fingers.  
p  
  
b[Startup=activated  
  
brSystems=functioning  
  
brAudio Sensory Unit= malfunction  
  
brAudio Output Unit= not responding  
  
brVisual sensors= Malfunction  
  
brFueling systems= malfunction  
  
brTotal damage= 85%  
  
brAccessing Tima.rmf mainframe. . .  
  
brAccess achieved  
  
brMemory Processing Unit= Fully functional  
  
brMemory database= Intact  
  
brMemory transfer= activated  
  
brProcessing. . . . .Complete  
  
brMemory stored onto hard drive  
  
brUploading to subject=Tima.rmf  
  
brAuto repair unit=malfunction  
  
brProcess complete]/b  
p  
A red light traveled from the computer to Tima.  
p  
b[Accessing audio intake/output]/b  
p  
"K-keni-chi?" Tima stuttered. Kenichi stared in disbelief. "Tima. . ." He bent down to see her. Mila thought, ^Tima? No way... but... She can't be her... but if she really is...^ "Kenichi, I'm cold. I can't move. I can't see. Where am I?" Tears welled up in Kenichi's eyes.  
"Everything will be alright, Tima, I'm here. You're here. It's ok." Mila walked over to them. "Not necessarily, kid. Her body's practically destroyed, so we'll either have to replace it, or replace the ARU, but the kind Dr. Laughton used isn't available anymore. . ."  
br  
Mila ran to her computer, and typed a few things in. A screen came down from the ceiling on the wall opposite the bed and window. She typed again.   
A flicker of light, nothing more. "Dammit. . ." she whispered, slowly, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.   
Kenichi looked away from Tima. His eyes met Mila's. "Kenichi, we're all in danger." Kenichi was taken aback. "Why?" he asked.   
"Something planted a bug inside Tima." Mila stated rather calmly, which was odd. "A bug? Tima? I don't-" "Understand? It goes like this. Tima somehow got a virus. i|She's an ANDROID, guys|/i The virus got into my computer. My computer is connected to the database of every single android in Metropolis. In other words, hell has broken loose."  
brShe smiled slightly as Kenichi put it together. "So the virus will destroy Metropolis' entire system... But isn't there anything we can do?" Mila sighed. "I'm not sure. There's only one computer that was connected in the same way mine was, but it was destroyed when the Ziggurat fell. And that's only part of the bad news."  
brKenichi said nothing as Mila told him the bad news.  
br"If we can't get the virus out in enough time, it will destroy Tima's mainframe computer, and then... well..." She hung her head. "I'm sorry, Kenichi, really. I never thought that we'd have so little time..." Kenichi finally spoke. "How long do we have?" Mila sighed. "Two hours." 


End file.
